Promise to Live
by miikarin
Summary: ~*~ON HOLD~*~Duo finds someone from his past *not who you expect* but that person has changed...drastically...will Duo be able to take that? (Another Drama by Yours Truly!)
1. Promise to Live

A/N: well, I'm back, with a new story! I know that I currently have Prayers Unanswered to work on, but I just had to do this story...it's been twisting and turning in my mind. 

Sorry again, this has Drama, but atleast it isn't that bad, and it also is only in some parts. This story is meant to be long...but it will probably turn out shorter than expected. This also centers around one of my most fave anime bishies, Duo-chan! I like altering his past a lot! ^_^;; 

Disclaimer: Idon'towngundamwingtheyneverhaveneverwillbemine, but Miyu is from my imagination! Lawyers looking angry *eeps* ok...ok...I don't own gundam wing, they never have, and never will be mine! HAPPY!!?? 

Oh yeah...if there's any annoying tags on this page, ya know, the ones in between the"" signs,...then ignore them, 'cuz i'm trying to do this on HTML. 'k? and i dunno which tags can be seen or not by fanfiction 

~*~~*~~~*~~*~  
Chapter 1  
~*~~*~~~*~~*~  
  
**Promise to Live**

~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~ 

_A small girl clung to the front of a boy's shirt...the boy, now looking older, panicking and running...he sees the same girl and gives her something, while whispering in her ear, then runs off...she screams something after him, he turns around and smiles._

Duo jolted out of bed, and looks around the room. 'It was just a dream' he thinks with relief, 'but wait, it's more than a dream... _It's a memory,_' his mind was telling him. 

Shaken, Duo went downstairs for a drink and maybe a snack. He had to go down a flight of stairs to reach it. 'Damn, this place is really huge!' Duo grinned at the thought, for he distinctly remembered Quatre pointing it out to them and saying that this was his "house", which Duo at that present moment decided to interject and call it a mansion. 

When he was heading back upstairs to his room, he noticed that Quatre was still in his office. He knocked lightly on the door. Quatre looked up and beckoned him inside. 

"What's the problem?" he asked, turning the force of his gaze towards Duo. Duo decided that he might as well tell him about his dream. After he finished, he added, "I've been having that same dream for the past week, but the details weren't as clear and I only noticed tonight who those children were." 

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, and well..." Duo trailed off, wondering if he should tell his friend. He glanced up and decided that if he told this much, he might as tell the rest, besides, Quatre was a trustworthy guy. "...and there's something I want to tell you. You have empathy right?" Duo asked, receiving a nod from Quatre, he continued, "well, I also have what some may call a 'gift' but what I call 'the most unfortunate thing that I am cursed with'. I sometimes can see things in my dreams, but usually they are very foggy, they usually occur many nights in a row, but the event usually happens before I can interpret what the dream is trying to tell me, then after the event has happened, that's when I figure out what my dream was trying to tell me." 

"Go on" Quatre urged, when he saw Duo falter, as if unsure. 

Duo gave him a weak smile, "This is the first time that I dreamt something from my past...'cuz well, that boy in my dream was me, and the girl was my twin sister...Miyu." he said the last part while bowing his head, hoping that the blond boy wouldn't catch it, but he did, judging from the gasp he heard. 

"Duo, why didn't you ever tell us?" Quatre asked.

"Well, mainly because I have been trying to find her without any luck. I just can't help but wonder if maybe this dream is telling me that I'll see her again...I can't help but grasp the one strand of hope that I have in ever finding my only living relative. We got separated after our parents died, but found each other near the end of my days at the Church. She looks exactly like me, heck, she even wore her hair in a braid like mine, but her face, her face was softer than mine, more feminine. Then we got separated again, and I believed that maybe she could have gotten out and stuff, that she had just got to be alive, and I searched for her, even after I became a pilot." At this point, Duo looked so crestfallen and tired, so unlike his normally happy exterior that he had been known for. 

"Get some rest, Duo" Quatre advised, "tomorrow, we can talk more when you feel like it" 

"Thanks" And with that, he headed upstairs, and into his bed. 

As he was drifting off to sleep, Duo recalled what had happened:

'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'  
Flashback  
'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'

_The soldiers were everywhere, he had just promised to steal the suit, and had gone back to say good bye to Miyu before he left._

"Here, take care of this necklace, and know that I'll be back to get it again." he unclasped the gold chain and clasped it around her neck, "promise me, please promise me that you'll live!"

Just then, soldiers' footsteps were heard. He ran off, but not before hearing her yell after him,   
"**I promise!, I promise to live, for you!**"

'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'  
End of Flashback  
'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'

With that, Duo closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~ 

Yeah! I'm done the first chapter! I will be going back and forth from Prayers Unanswered to this, but that story isn't very long - four chapters hardly qualify. 

I just want to tell everyone that this fic will have a different ending than Prayers Unanswered.

**Oh yeah! umm...just want to thank Sailor Twilight Assasin for reviewing Prayers Unanswered!**

You can e-mail me at hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com 


	2. A Visit From Above

A/N: well, I'm back, with a new story! I know that I currently have Prayers Unanswered to work on, but I just had to do this story...it's been twisting and turning in my mind. 

Sorry again, this has Drama, but atleast it isn't that bad, and it also is only in some parts. This story is meant to be long...but it will probably turn out shorter than expected. This also centers around one of my most fave anime bishies, Duo-chan! I like altering his past a lot! ^_^;; 

Disclaimer: Miyu is mine! Demo...demo...demo...Gundam Wing isn't mine!*bursts into tears* 

**Oh yeah! Let me verify some things! This takes place right after the 'Mariemaya incident' so around maybe one or two months after at the most!   
I'm sure you all know their ages?  
'Cuz umm...i'm not entirely sure...^_^;; but my guesses I believe they were around 15 in the series? then 17 in "Enless Waltz"? (Exempting Trowa) So I'd say that pilots 01, 02, 04 and 05 are 17 turning 18, then Trowa can be 19? I dunno...someone please tell me! **

And of course Miyu is the same age as Duo...well think...THEY ARE TWINS...they have the same birthday... 

~*~~*~~~*~~*~  
Chapter 2  
~*~~*~~~*~~*~  
  
**A Visit From Above**

~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~ 

The sun slowly made its way higher in the sky, and shone its rays full force into Duo's bedroom. It slowly crept from the floor to the bed and finally, it shone on the occupant's face. 

"Wha?..." Duo mumbled, trying to turn on his stomach so he could get some more sleep. After he went to bed last night, he woke up two more times and in between, he had a restless sleep. 'Oh well, if the sun's telling me to wake, then it must be sometime after breakfast, I might as well get up' he thought drowsily 'at least my dream didn't return, talking to Quatre must have helped some' 

He took a quick shower and headed downstairs. His guess was verified by the clock...it was 10:30, just in time for brunch, or in Quatre's case, a cup of coffee to help him through the morning, which he was just pouring himself a cup when Duo walked in. 

"Good morning Duo," Quatre greeted him "I decided that maybe you needed some more time to sleep, so I told everyone not to disturb you." 

"Thanks Quatre," Duo replied while eating some pancakes that were cooked for him "I did need some more sleep, but now I'm up and well rested." He didn't want to worry the kind boy, 'after all' he thought 'he has a business to run...make that several businesses to run' 

"I'll be in my office if you need me" Quatre was slightly suspicious that maybe Duo didn't exactly tell the truth about getting a good night's rest, but didn't say anything, 'he'll tell me when he wants to' 

In ten minutes, Duo had finished his breakfast and had decided that maybe he needs to be around a little nature to soothe down his nerves. 'That's right, that's all I need, some fresh air, maybe if I just take time to smell the roses, I would be able to fall asleep tonight' he convinced himself. 

Duo stopped by Quatre's office and told him that he was going to visit a park nearby. Quatre smiled at him and told him that it was a good idea. 

When Duo reached the park, he saw the children all laughing and cheery. He remembered all the times he spent with Solo and especially...Miyu. 

'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'  
Flashback  
'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'

_Two children, around 9 years old, were laughing, the boy was running and the girl was trying to catch him. When the boy noticed that his sister couldn't keep up as much, he slowed down a bit and the girl caught up. _

"Miyu," the boy said, after they stopped laughing, "I want to teach you something." With that, and a nod of consent from the girl, he managed to show her how to run so that she was setting a pace for herself and not tiring out quickly. 

"Duo," the girl asked with an innocent expression, "where did you learn all that you know now?"

The boy was caught a bit off guard with the question, but he answered, "A friend taught me, a friend whom I met and he taught me, like I'm teaching you" 

"Where is he now?" the girl, ever inquisitive, failed to notice the past tense in her brother's words. 

"Well, he's in...what I'm trying to say...I guess," he stammered, not sure of how to put it. He had seen him, he had seen a lot of things now, but his sister hadn't, she was still who he remembered: a bright girl, who was always curious; she was sensitive and innocent, but she understood a great deal for her age. 'Just like me, he thought, both of us are maturing too fast, but in different ways...she's maturing from what she's learned, I'm maturing from what I've seen.' 

He had found out from her that a nice couple found her after they were separated from each other, and they took care of her, they had noticed her inquisitive nature and had managed to try to help it grow, by teaching her to read and write. After learning that, he had been relieved, he didn't want her to see all the things that he had. 

"It's okay Duo, I understand" And looking into her eyes, he saw that she really did understand the situation, she understood what must have happened. 

"Do you believe in heaven?" he had asked. 

"Yes, I do, it's the place where we go after we die, if we are good in our life here, then we get to live again in eternity" she had answered, her gaze was unwavering, she truly believed in what she was saying. 

A bit taken aback by her response, he continued, "well, that's where my friend is right now, he's watching over me, and guiding me." 

"Your friend is your guardian angel" she stated, "what is his name?" 

"Solo," he replied, "Solo always looked after me. That's why I'm named Duo now. I like it better though." Neither of them could remember their names, so Miyu kept the name that the couple gave her, and Duo took his name to signify that he will never be alone anymore. 

The children's voices grew distant, and they started walking towards the Church doors. 

'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'  
End of Flashback  
'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'

Duo tugging his hand, and looked down. One of the kids that he had seen earlier was looking at him with a weird expression, "Hey, umm, are ya ok? Ya don't look to fine." 

"Don't worry, I'm okay" he assured them. He started walking away and to the other end of the park. He was thinking about how much he missed Miyu, 'I just want to see her again...see the woman she's grown up to be... I have so many questions; what does she do? where did she go? how is she? what's her favourite things to do? does she have a job? would she remember me?' Duo stopped in his tracks, 'where did that question come from? of course she remembers me! I'm her brother...her twin. She always believed in me and what I said...that day when she asked Solo's name, she said the present tense...is, rather than what was his name.' 

Duo started walking again, and he rounded another corner before he realized that he walked in a very deserted alleyway. 'Now, where's the park?' he asked himself, as if expecting an answer. He tried to retrace his steps, but he couldn't find the park. 'Maybe if I keep walking around I'll find someone to tell me the way.' 

He soon came upon a house that atleast looked semi-inviting. The lights inside were open, and there was signs that some people were inside. Duo knocked hesitantly on the door. He heard some footsteps coming closer, and he got nervous as they neared. 

The door opened to reveal a tired looking woman with brown hair. She was currently yelling at her three kids to quiet down. She turned back to him and shock and surprise was written on her face, "Come in dear, don't just stand there, you know you're always welcome here" she stated while pulling him inside. "How have you been dear? Is everything alright? I'm glad you visited me again." 

'She mistakes me for someone else' he thought, well I'll just have to correct her. "I'm sorry miss, but umm...I think you have mistaken me for someone. My name is Duo, ma'am, what is yours?" 

"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand up to shake his, "I did mistake you for someone, I could have sworn the girl looked exactly like you!" 

That caught Duo's attention. "Exactly like me? She was here?" 

"Why yes, she stopped over for some time here, the poor girl was l wounded and needed a place to stay, so I took her in for about a week, then she left about two weeks ago." 

"M-m-may I a-ask w-what h-her name is?" he inquired, some shock going through him, a small amount of hope was starting to surface in his heart. 

"Why, her name was Miyu, I believe her last name was Maxwell or something like that." She had a wistful look to her face, as if remembering the time that she spent with the girl. 

She turned her attention to the young man in front of her, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

'She's alive' Duo's mind kept telling him and suddenly, he felt that the sun was shining brighter and that the neighbourhood seemed friendlier, 'I'm so near to seeing her! Miyu Maxwell...' turning to the woman, "yes I'm alright! how can I not be? Umm...did she say anything about where she was going to go?" 

"She said that she was looking for someone who lives around here. I believe she may still be around, she didn't seem to have any relatives here, so you can try to look in some hotels." 

"Thank you...umm..." he looked down a bit, "I'm sorry, I never quite caught your name." 

"Oh, It's Ichi" she replied. 

"Well thank you Ichi. You don't know how much this means to me!" he exclaimed before hurrying down the steps. 'I'll find you Miyu, I'll find you, and when I do, we'll be together again, never to be apart.' He walked again, going where his feet were taking him, 'I never asked her for directions to the park' he realized, but then he saw a glimpse of green grass and heard some laughter. He headed towards the direction and found the park. 'Interesting, it took only a short amount of time to get here, I must have been nearer than I thought' he then headed back to Quatre's mansion. 

Ichi watched as Duo walked down the steps in deep thought, he then walked across the street and saw the park. 

She smiled, and she started to fade, while a new form started to appear, a boy, around 10 was standing where she once stood. He laughed so carefree as he watched Duo look a bit confused and head home. 

"Believe me" the boy said, smiling, "I do know how much it means to you, and always know that I'll continue to watch over you and your sister." He laughed and faded from view, his laughter remaining long after he was gone. 

Duo stopped, 'did I hear right? I must be hearing things,' he thought to himself, as he resumed walking. 'It was just probably my imagination. He turned and looked around, he saw a beautiful neighbourhood with lovely gardens. 'I don't remember passing those houses. Oh well, I was probably thinking. I could have sworn though, I heard Solo saying that he'll continue watching over me and my sister, and his laugh is one of a kind. I would recognize it anywhere.' 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he said out loud, "It was just my imagination" and headed down the street. 

Somewhere above, a carefree laugh sounded out as the boy who stood there faded from view again.

~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~ 

A/N: In case you didn't get it...that woman Ichi was actually Solo, Duo's friend. For all of those who don't know, "Ichi" is the japanese word for "one" or so I believe so, it is how you say the kanji (character) 

**Someone please review!!!**

You can e-mail me at hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com 


End file.
